1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to client-server type data processing systems, and more particularly to a communication system for use in controlling message transfer between client programs and server programs.
2. Description of Background Art
Usage of client-server type data processing systems continues to increase. Client-server systems offer flexibility in the distribution of processing tasks between various systems on a network. Despite their apparent popularity, creating a client-server system meets obstacles in which the client and the server programs must be programmed to a common communication protocol. If there is only one protocol utilized, programming the client and the server is most likely not a significant obstacle. However, where there are multiple server programs, each requiring a different protocol, or a similar protocol which is similar in some respects but different in other respects, the work required to program the various server program protocols increases.
From the perspective of programming a client program, as long as object characteristics for the server programs are fixed, the client will not have to change its operational parameters. However, when a network address for a server application is changed, the client must be informed of the new address. If there is only one client program, then making the change is fairly inconsequential. However, where there are hundreds or even thousands of client programs, making the change may involve considerable effort.
Therefore, what is needed is a communication system that simplifies the process of coordinating communications between client and server programs, and which supports globally named objects.